1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and process for the removal of paper sheet remnants from a belt, and, in particular, for the removal of a paper sheet from a felt belt after sheet tear-off.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The paper sheet follows a bottom felt and is guided into a press break pulper either when the paper sheet is guided through a double felt press or when a sheet tears off. A joint run of the sheet with the bottom felt is generally favored by providing a smoother bottom felt, i.e. more finely needled, than the top felt. The joint run of the paper sheet and the bottom felt is further facilitated by the weight of the paper sheet and the run-off angle of the felt after the press nip. Thus, an earlier rear-ventilation of the top felt occurs.
However, it cannot always ensured that the paper sheet will be picked up reliably from the bottom felt and guided into the pulper. This is particularly the case during sheet tears.
In the prior art, the felt belt is guided around a smooth surface of the felt guide roll. The paper sheet remnants are moistened and removed from the felt with a scraper.
Thus, the paper sheet or sheet shreds may or may not be completely removed from the roll and, therefore, can reach the following pipe suction device via the felt belt, causing the pipe suction device to clog up. Further, because it can only be cleaned in a time-consuming manner, it is imperative that clogging of the pipe suction device be prevented at all cost to avoid undesirable periods of non-operation.